Ikatanku Denganmu
by Agizera
Summary: Aku merasakan ikatan itu saat kau menghilang dari kehidupanku. Meskipun seseorang sudah mulai mengambil hatiku, dia yang selama ini selalu menangis demi aku. Tapi tahukah kau, saat aku bertemu denganmu kembali, tatapan ini tak pernah berubah, Midget.
1. Chapter 1

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

* * *

><p><strong>Warning :<strong> **T**ypo(**s**), **I**chigo's **P**OV

**Disclaimer :** **T**ite **K**ubo

**Pairing :** **I**chi**R**uki

**Rate :** **T**een

* * *

><p><strong>IKATANKU DENGANMU<strong>

== Ruki ==

**OneShot**

* * *

><p>Aku mengerti apa itu ikatan sejak bertemu denganmu. Ikatan yang berbeda dan tak pernah kurasakan selama bersama keluargaku. Baik itu Ibu, Ayah, Karin atau pun Yuzu.<p>

Perasaan yang membuat hati dan otakku tak dapat berjalan seirama. Membuat hidupku jauh lebih berwarna dari sebelumnya. Mengerti arti dari kehilangan dan memiliki.

Perasaan hangat yang tanpa kusadari telah mengisi hatiku dan perlahan berubah menjadi rasa yang begitu kuat. Rasa yang ingin selalu terus bersamamu, melindungimu bahkan mengkhawatirkanmu di setiap saat. Baik itu detik, menit, jam, hari bahkan tahun.

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia Kuchiki<strong>

Aku merasa berhutang budi padamu, bahkan berhutang nyawa. Awal aku berjumpa denganmu sama sekali tak ada perasaan bahwa kau akan menjadi salah satu bagian dari hidupku yang terpenting.

Hingga saat itu, kau terus bersamaku. Keadaanlah yang memaksamu untuk melakukanya. Demi aku dan keluargaku, kau mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menolong kami.

Bahkan saat itu aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu, namun tanpa sadar kau telah meredakan hujan di hatiku. Dimulai saat itu hingga sekarang, kau mulai berarti untukku, Rukia.

Mau tak mau aku harus menuruti semua perintahmu, menggantikanmu sebagai Dewa Kematian dan membasmi para Hollow. Awalnya aku tak menginginkan ini, tapi berkat kau, aku bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi termasuk keluargaku dan… kau sendiri.

***(u_u)***

Saat menyelamatkanmu dari hukuman mati saat itu, aku baru sadar bahwa aku sangat tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Ini bukan karena perasaan balas budi saja, Rukia. Ini lebih dari itu, karena kau sangat berarti melebihi apa pun. Aku menyebutmu, sahabat yang paling berarti.

Aku marah pada diriku sendiri saat aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Aku berusaha untuk menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnnya karena aku ingin selalu membuatmu tetap aman di sampingku.

***(u_u)***

Tapi Grimmjow telah menyadarkanku saat itu, bahwa aku mulai bertarung demi sebuah kemenangan, bukan lagi karena ingin melindungimu. Aku kalah… dan kau... terluka.

***(u_u)***

Aku juga mengingat saat dimana aku kehilangan memori tentang dirimu. Namun itu hanya berlaku sebentar, karena ikatanku denganmu begitu kuat. Namun saat kutahu kau tidak mengenalku lagi, aku merasa kecewa, sedih dan merasa tak berguna.

Saat itu aku kembali ke _Soul Society_ untuk melihat keadaanmu, tapi apa? Kau melupakanku dan aku mulai putus asa saat itu. Beruntung Kon berhasil menyadarkanku.

Perkatannya benar, tak peduli meskipun kau melupakanku, karena kita terhubung dan aku masih mengingat dirimu. Kubuat kau mengingatku kembali, Rukia! Aku berjanji!

Dan akhirnya keadaan membuatku harus bertarung denganmu. Aku hanya bisa meneriaki namamu dan menghindari semua seranganmu. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melukaimu, Rukia! Biarkan aku yang terluka dan merasa sakit, aku bertekat untuk menyelamatkanmu dan membuatmu ingat kembali padaku.

Aku menemukan satu cara. Kubagi sedikit kekuatan _Shinigami_ku kepadamu. Dengan perasaan takut, kutusukkan pedangku tepat di jantungmu. Aku hanya bisa memanggil namamu lirih saat itu, Rukia. Aku takut menyakitimu dan yang paling kutakutkan adalah… kehilanganmu.

Aku memelukmu saat itu, kudekap kau semampuku untuk melindungimu dari ledakan di saat itu. Saat aku melepaskan pelukan itu perlahan, kutatap matamu dalam. Dan kau menyebutkan namaku. Kau berkata, "Ichigo…"

Aku tersenyum dan lega. Kau mengingatku kembali. Syukurlah, Rukia. Aku sangat senang. Dan kau tahu? Aku memandangmu saat itu, sejak dulu seperti itu. Dan tatapan ini hanya untukmu, Rukia. Apa kau menyadarinya? Sepertinya… tidak.

***(u_u)***

Dan saat itu tiba, saat dimana Inoue menghilang dan dituduh sebagai penghianat oleh _Soul Society_. Kau… kau meninggalkanku! Aku ingin menolong teman masa kecilku itu. Karena aku tahu, dia gadis baik yang lemah dan polos. Tapi apa? Kau meninggalkanku dan itu membuatku kecewa, Rukia.

* * *

><p><strong>Orihime Inoue<strong>

Aku heran dengan tingkah lakumu. Kau berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Kau jauh lebih mengkhawatirkanku dari yang lain. Saat aku terluka, kau menangis untukku. Saat aku marah dan kecewa, kau hanya terdiam dan memandangku sendu.

Apa yang kau rasakan padaku, Inoue? Apa kau menyukaiku? Aku bukanlah pria bodoh yang tidak mengetahui apa pun mengenai wanita. Tapi aku tidak bisa berpaling dari Rukia kepadamu. Karena aku belum merasa bahwa kau berarti untukku.

***(u_u)***

Saat aku mendengar kau diculik oleh para Espada. Aku marah! Kenapa kau tidak berterus terang kepadaku dan teman-teman? Mereka bilang kau dibawa tanpa adanya pemaksaan dan mereka menganggap bahwa kau seorang pengkhianat.

Aku tahu siapa dirimu, kau pasti diancam kan? Karena sebelum kepergianmu, tepat di malam itu, aku merasakan _reatsu _hangat memenuhi seluruh tubuhku.

Kaulah yang memulihkanku. Tapi kenapa kau melakukannya? Apa ini semua karena aku lemah sehingga tidak bisa melindungi semuanya? Aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku harus menyelamatkanmu, Inoue.

***(u_u)***

Di mulai sejak saat itu, aku mulai mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, Inoue. Kau mengkhawatirkanku lebih dari siapa pun, dan sekali lagi kau menangis untukku saat aku bertarung dengan Grimmjow di _Las Noches_. Sebesar itukah perasaanmu padaku, Inoue? Kau berbeda dari yang lain, itulah yang kutahu. Dan kurasa… aku mulai luluh.

***(u_u)***

Apa kau mengingat saat aku berubah menjadi Hollow untuk bertarung melawan Ulquiorra? Aku bisa menjadi seperti itu karena dirimu Inoue. Aku sangat ingin menyelamatkanmu. Aku tidak ingin air mata jatuh lagi dari kedua matamu. Aku ingin menang dan merebutmu dari Espada 4 itu.

***(u_u)***

Ingatkah kau saat aku bertarung melawan Kokuto? Untuk menyelamatkan adikku yang dia culik? Kaulah orang pertama yang meneriaki namaku saat aku terdampar di _Soul Society_ sebelum bisa mengalahkannya.

Kau berlari dan berusaha menyembuhkan adikku, Yuzu. Kulihat kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya, kau berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya, tapi kau gagal… dan aku marah.

Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku. Kau menemaniku membawa Yuzu ke dunia nyata. Kau menatap sendu ke arahku yang saat itu sedang kecewa. Sekali lagi kau memasang wajah seperti itu dihadapanku, aku merasa sedikit tenang karena masih ada orang yang peduli padaku.

Aku mengerti, kau tahu betul bagaimana mengerikannya saat aku berubah menjadi Hollow dan tak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Aku tahu kau takut padaku jika aku kembali ke dalam neraka untuk menyelamatkan Rukia, Ishida dan Renji.

Aku tidak menyangka, kau memelukku dari belakang saat itu. Dan berkata bahwa kau mempercayaiku. Aku merasakan kehangatan dari sikapmu. Kehangatan yang tak kurasakan bersama dengan Rukia.

Bahkan sosokmu mulai seperti ibu dipantulan kedua mataku. Kehangatanmu, sikapmu, bahkan sosokmu. Mungkinkah aku… jatuh cinta?

Saat aku berhasil keluar dari neraka, kaulah Inoue, orang pertama yang kutatap. Kau tersenyum padaku dan aku pun tersenyum padamu. Aku yakin, kau pasti mengkhawatirkanku, benar kan?

***(u_u)***

Saat aku berhasil mengalahkan Aizen, kaulah Inoue, orang pertama yang berteriak memanggilku. Aku senang kau selamat. Dan semua selamat termasuk Rukia.

Aku senang dan aku berjalan menuju kalian. Tapi… pandanganku kabur dan aku pingsan di tempat. Aku bisa mendengar teriakanmu Inoue dan juga kau… Rukia. Kalian semua mengkhawatirkanku ternyata.

***(u_u)***

Saat aku sadar, mereka berkata bahwa kekuatanku akan menghilang, dan aku akan menjadi manusia normal kembali. Aku sangat sedih, hatiku terasa perih ketika aku menyadarinya. Menyadari bahwa duniaku dan dunia Rukia berbeda.

Sayup-sayup aku mulai melihat sosokmu memudar, Rukia. Dan perlahan aku hanya bisa mendengar suaramu. Hatiku sakit, saat aku sama sekali tak merasakan kehadiranmu.

Aku hanya bisa memandangi langit dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku harus menerima ini semua, karena suatu saat nanti perpisahan ini memang harus terjadi. Selamat tinggal, Rukia…

***(u_u)***

* * *

><p><strong>Ikatanku Denganmu<strong>

Mereka berdua memang berbeda. Tapi mereka memiliki tempat yang khusus tepat di hatiku. Aku tidak tahu, aku masih bingung dengan perasaan ini. Manakah yang lebih dominan di dalam hatiku? Saat aku bertanya, jawaban itu tak kudapatkan.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Inoue semakin dekat denganku, tapi… aku merasa kehilangan. Aku kehilangan dirimu, Rukia. Saat kau menghilang, aku tahu, bahwa rasaku padamu jauh lebih kuat bila dibandingkan dengan perasaanku terhadap Inoue.

Aku menyadarinya saat kau menghilang, Rukia. Bukankah selalu begitu, kita akan merasa kehilangan jika seseorang itu sudah tidak ada lagi di samping kita. Dan aku merasakan itu Rukia. Aku merindukanmu. Tapi apakah hal ini akan sama jika Inoue lah yang menghilang? Aku tidak tahu.

Aku tidak mau menyakiti siapa pun, lebih baik begini. Aku tetap berteman denganmu dan juga berteman dengan Inoue. Kalian semua sangat berarti untukku. Dan aku tidak bisa memilih salah satu dari kalian. Aku tidak ingin seorang pun terluka oleh semua ini.

Akhirnya kami mencapai tahun akhir di SMA Karakura. Kau tahu Rukia, aku sekarang menjadi pemain sepak bola. Dan Inoue… dia menjadi primadona di sekolah ini. Kuakui dia semakin cantik dengan rambut barunya itu, tapi… diam-diam aku berharap kau menjadi lebih cantik dari Inoue saat ini.

***(u_u)***

Dan hari itu pun tiba. Aku tak menduga, kejadian itu terulang kembali. Kau… memberikan kekuatan _Shinigami_ padaku lagi, Rukia. Aku terkejut, senang, bahagia dan bingung. Semua perasaan bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Kau tampak manis dengan rambut barumu itu, Rukia. Kau juga sudah menjadi wakil kapten sekarang. Selamat ya? Saat itu aku memandangmu dengan tatapan yang sama, tatapan yang tak kuperlihatkan kepada seorang pun selain padamu. Apa sekarang kau menyadarinya? Aku merasakan sebuah ikatan, ikatan itu adalah…

**T`A`M`A`T`**

* * *

><p>Inilah perasaan yang kutangkap selama aku mengikuti cerita Bleach. Sedikit tambahan di adegan <strong>Bleach Movie 3<strong> dan **4**.

Pernyataan **Sahabat yang paling berarti** itu kata **Tite Kubo** langsung lo… itulah jawaban perasaan Ichigo dan Rukia katanya. Hehehe…

Ya… cuma angan-angan saja karena tidak ada genre romance dalam Bleach. Semoga _reader_ suka ya? Aku minta pendapatnya, Mohon _**review**_!

* * *

><p><strong>Arigatō<strong>** en ****Sayōnara "^_^"**

* * *

><p><strong>R P<strong>

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, Minna-san!

Watashi wa** Hujan** desu.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach By Tite Kubo<strong>

**Warning : Typos, Rukia's POV**

**Rate : Teen (T)**

* * *

><p>"Terima kasih, <strong>Rukia<strong>. Kurasa… berkat **kau**, hujan di hatiku telah reda…"

"**Rukia**, aku datang untuk menyelamatkan**mu**… Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah."

"Ayo **kita** pulang, **Rukia**!"

"Jadi… **kau** tetap tinggal di sini? Baiklah… Sampai jumpa. Terima kasih, **Rukia**."

"Apa yang akan **kau** lakukan? Berhati-hatilah…"

"Karena **dia**… adalah sahabat**ku** yang paling berarti…"

"**Dia**lah yang telah merubah duniaku, aku ada di sini sekarang… kerena diri**nya**…"

"Diamlah…** Kau** sangat cerewet. Apa **kau** menyadarinya?"

"Bodoh!"

"Sialan!"

"**Ru**—**Rukia**?"

"**Rukia**…"

"**Rukia**!"

"Sampaikan salamku kepada yang lainnya… Selamat tinggal, **Rukia**…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ikatanku Denganmu<strong>

*Hujan*

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Awalku berjumpa denganmu—bagai mimpi. Awalku melihat wajahmu, aku merasa bahwa takdir membawaku untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku tak mempercayainya sampai-sampai kedua tangan ini meraih wajahmu.<p>

Kau mirip dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang menitipkan hatinya untukku. Dan kurasa, aku telah menemukan hati seseorang itu dalam sebuah tubuh baru, dan aku merasa… aku harus melindungimu…

***(^_^)***

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

Aku terkejut mendapati wajahmu yang begitu mirip dengan seseorang. Tapi… kenapa kau tiba-tiba menendangku? Sial! Ternyata kau memang manusia yang sangat sama dengan seseorang itu—seolah mengalami _déjà __vu_. Kau bisa melihatku saja merupakan hal yang teramat menakjubkan. Kenapa aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Ichigo?

Itulah pertanyaan yang hingga kini masih mengendap di hatiku. Karena diriku, kau menjadi seorang _shinigami_. Kau bertarung untuk menggantikan tugasku melawan Hollow di Kota Karakura. Saat itu kau menolak.

Tapi… setelah kejadian di hari hujan itu, kau berubah dan berkata padaku akan menjadi lebih kuat lagi untuk melindungi semua orang. Aku senang karena akhirnya kau benar-benar mau membantuku tanpa ancaman dariku lagi.

Tapi… aku salah. Karena semua itu… kau menderita. Karenaku kau terluka. Karenaku kau harus bertarung di setiap saat. Dan yang terakhir… karenaku kau hampir terbunuh oleh _Nii-sama_. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan semua itu.

Aku hanya bisa berteriak, "Ichigo! Ichigo!"

Tapi apa? Aku tak bisa melakukan apa pun untukmu. Aku mengalami kegagalan lagi. Aku tak berhasil melindungimu, Kaien. Kaien? Maaf, aku menganggap dirimu adalah jelmaannya.

Karena kau bagai refleksi untuknya. Kau membuatku menunjukkan sisi terliar dari diriku. Kau membuatku nyaman sehingga aku bebas untuk berekspresi. Kau membuatku tertawa. Kau membuatku ingin selalu di dekatmu. Dan kau membuatku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu.

Kau tahu, Ichigo? Kau sama dengan Kaien. Namun kurasa… kau dan aku lebih terhubung daripada antara diriku dengan dia. Kau membuatku menjadi periang, tak lagi menyendiri dan tak lagi merasa berbeda.

Mereka bilang—aku memiliki kedekatan khusus denganmu? Apa itu cinta, persahabatan, atau pertemanan biasa? Semua itu mengganggu pikiranku saat aku memutuskn untuk meninggalkanmu. Bayang-bayang pertanyaan Chizuru mulai memutar balik di dalam otakku.

"Apa kau menyukai, Ichigo?"

Aku tahu, aku salah telah membawamu dalam dunia yang sama denganku. Dan aku menyesal. Kau tahu, Ichigo? kau mampu membuatku menangis di hadapanmu, di hadapan Nii-sama, di hadapan Renji—menunjukkan sisi terlemah dalam diriku.

Aku tak mampu menahan emosi dalam hatiku saat melihatmu terkapar bersimbah darah. Kenapa kau tetap ingin melawan _Nii-sama_? Hentikan! Kau membuatku semakin gila, Ichigo. Dengan cepat aku menendang tanganmu, memakimu, merendahkanmu dan mengalihkan perhatian _Nii-sama_ secepat yang kubisa.

Tapi… kenapa kau memprotesnya? Lepaskan aku, Ichigo! Kau bodoh! Apa kau ingin mati?

Karena kekeraskepalaanmu itu, aku tak dapat membendungnya lagi. Aku menangis, menangis karena aku harus meninggalkanmu dan kau terus bersikukuh untuk mempertahankanku. Meninggalkanmu dalam keadaaan terluka, dalam keadaan kritis dan aku tak bisa melakukan apa pun selain menangis dan meninggalkanmu.

Aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan berbalik untuk melihatmu. Namun aku tak mendengar suara apa pun lagi darimu—sangat sunyi. Hatiku bergemuruh, apa kau sudah...

Gerbang Komunitas Roh hampir tertutup sepenuhnya. Tapi aku gagal, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihatmu. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu, kau menunduk. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kumohon, tetaplah hidup. Maafkan aku, Ichigo…

***(^_^)***

Setiap saat, aku memikirkan dirimu. Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau hidup tenang di sana? Cih, kenapa aku berharap kau akan menyelamatkanku di sini? Sedangkan tempo hari aku mengancammu mati-matian untuk tak melakukannya.

Saat di jembatan menara Sereitei itu, aku melihatmu melayang di udara. Kedua mataku memantulkan sosokmu yang begitu kurindukan. Aku tidak percaya, aku terkejut, tubuhku mematung dan bibirku kelu.

Kau mendarat tepat di depan tubuhku, saat aku ingin berbicara denganmu, kau tak melihat wajahku dan berjalan ke arah lain. Dan tiba-tiba aku mendengar suaramu. Kau berkata,

"Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu, Rukia…" tanpa memandangku sedikit pun.

Kau bodoh! Aku memarahimu, aku mengejekmu dan terjadi pertengkaran kecil di antara kita. Kau masih sama rupanya. Dasar tukang banyak bicara dan cerewet! Tapi di dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku senang kau datang, Ichigo. Terima kasih...

***(^_^)***

Hukuman mati akan dilakukan hari ini, Ichigo. Aku merasa lega karena aku sudah tahu bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja di tangan Yoruichi-dono. Aku memejamkan mata, tapi… kenapa bayang-bayangmu masih singgah di otakku? Dan saat itu juga… aku menangis. Tidak! Aku sudah menerima hukuman mati ini dan aku siap!

Saat kurasa bahwa hukuman mati ini berjalan begitu lambat, kubuka mataku, dan… aku melihatmu, Ichigo. Kau… kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan dengan santainya kau berkata, "Yo!" selalu saja seperti itu.

Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa kau kasihan padaku? Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan darimu. Cepat pergi! Aku sudah siap untuk mati.

***(^_^)***

Di depan rerumputan kediaman Kukaku Shiba itu, kau datang seorang diri. Angin sepoi-sepoi dan langit jingga itu menyambut kedatanganmu untuk menemuiku. Dengan percaya diri kau berkata, "Ayo kita pulang, Rukia!"

Aku terkejut dan tersenyum saat kau mengatakan hal itu. Tapi… di sinilah duniaku, Ichigo. Maafkan aku, aku akan tetap tinggal di sini. Kulihat kau terdiam, kau mengeratkan genggaman tanganmu kemudian menggaruk kepalamu dengan wajah yang aneh.

Apakah kau ingin aku ikut bersamamu, Ichigo?

***(^_^)***

Sejak itu dan beberapa kejadian yang mengancam diriku—entah kenapa kau menjadi lebih _overprotektif_ kepadaku. Kau selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Melarangku untuk bertarung padahal aku sudah mendapatkan kekuatan _shinigami_ku lagi. Kau berubah menjadi aneh, Ichigo. Dan pandanganmu menjadi berbeda saat bertatapan denganku.

Aku mendengar kau gagal melawan para Espada. Dan aku juga mendengar bahwa kau kecewa akan hal itu. Aku datang dan mengambil perhatianmu dengan kemunculanku di jendela sekolah. Renji, Kapten Hitsugaya, Wakil Kapten Matsumoto, Madarame-san, dan Ayasegawa-san juga mengunjungimu namun tak seperti diriku sekarang.

Aku menyapamu dan melihat wajahmu. Wajahmu aneh, Ichigo. Dan itu membuatku ingin segera menendangnya. Kutampar berulang kali dan kujambak rambutmu untuk memaksamu mengikutiku.

Aku menyuruhmu bertarung di hadapanku. Aku tak tahu, seolah mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, tanpa sadar aku sudah berbicara panjang lebar untuk membuatmu kembali bersemangat. Dan tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan bahwa kau harus menjadi lelaki yang ada di dalam hatiku.

Kau terlihat terkejut saat aku mengatakannya. Namun sungguh ajaib, kau berhasil mengalahkan Hollow itu dan kembali menjadi Ichigo yang sebelumnya. Aku bahagia untukmu, Ichigo. Dan kumohon, jangan membuatku mengkhawatirkanmu lagi.

***(^_^)***

**Renji Abarai**

Kau adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Dan kau memiliki sifat yang sangat keras kepala dan selalu mengutamakan emosi dari pada memberi kesempatan lawanmu untuk berbicara. Aku selalu merasa bahwa kau selalu memperhatikanku, mengikutiku dan berusaha untuk tetap disampingku. Aku benarkan, Renji?

Kau berusaha mati-matian untuk menjadi wakil kapten batalion ke-6 untuk selalu dekat denganku. Karena _Nii-sama_ adalah pemimpin di sana.

Aku tahu kau marah saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang bernama Ichigo itulah yang menyebabkanku harus menerima hukuman mati di Komunitas Roh. Dan kau ingin membunuhnya.

Tapi… syukurlah, sekarang kalian berteman baik. Mungkin bisa juga dikatakan teman yang paling sering bercekcok mulut setiap kali bertemu. Apa kalian tahu? Aku terganggu dengan itu.

Kurasa kau tahu kedekatanku dengan Ichigo perlahan mulai menyaingi kedekatanmu denganku. Maka dari itu setiap kali misi di Karakura di turunkan, kau menjadikannya alasan untuk menemuiku, dan kau memang sengaja ikut dalam setiap misi di Karakura.

Tenang saja Renji, aku tidak akan melupakanmu sebagai orang pertama yang menjadi sahabatku. Bukankah awalku menjadi Shinigami adalah bersamamu? Dan kau sudah kuanggap sebagai sahabat terdekatku.

***(^_^)***

**Ikatanku Denganmu**

Mereka berdua memiliki tempat yang istimewa di dalam hatiku. Bukan hanya Ichigo melainkan juga Renji. Sungguh bahagia memiliki sahabat lelaki seperti mereka. Selalu melindungiku dan berusaha membuatku tetap ceria.

Renji yang selalu mengikuti jejakku, baik itu menentang atau pun melanggar titah Komunitas Roh. Kau mempercayaiku rupanya. Dan kau rela menemaniku ke Hueco Mundo untuk membantu Ichigo. Kau juga berjerih payah mengalahkan _Nii-sama_, menentang kaptenmu sendiri untukku.

Bekerja sama dengan rivalmu untuk menolongku dan juga menjatuhkan harga dirimu untuk memohon kepada Ichigo hanya demi keselamatanku. Sungguh, aku beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu, Renji. Terima kasih...

***(^_^)***

Kau juga Ichigo. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu membuatku cemas. Entah sejak kapan hal ini menjadi kebiasaanku. Aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu, meneriaki namamu dan berusaha untuk selalu di dekatmu.

Aku merasa bahwa ikatanku dengamu sangatlah kuat. Bahkan aku bisa membaca isi hatimu, aku bisa mengetahui apa yang akan kau lakukan dan aku bisa melihat setiap rasa yang kau sembunyikan.

Aku tak tahu, sejak kapan kau bisa membuatku seperti ini. Sikapmu yang hangat, hatimu yang polos, tingkah lakumu yang kekanak-kanakan di hadapanku dan kesedihan yang kau pendam—semua membuatku ingin selalu memperhatikanmu.

Bahkan saat waktu menakdirkan kita untuk berpisah. Entah kenapa aku tak ingin melihat wajah sedihmu saat kau kehilangan kekuatan spiritualmu sepenuhnya. Aku tersenyum dan mengejekmu agar tak memasang wajah sedih saat berpisah denganku.

Namun aku gagal, selalu saja. Aku tak mampu menahan kesedihan saat kutahu bahwa kau takkan mampu lagi melihat sosokku. Di saat terakhir, sekali lagi aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihatmu dengan tatapan sayu.

Kau berkata, "Selamat tinggal," dan sejak detik itu, aku tahu akan satu hal, ini benar-benar perpisahan kita.

***(^_^)***

Jika aku mau, aku bisa masuk ke dalam gikon untuk bertemu denganmu. Tapi… saat kuingat bahwa diriku yang telah membuatmu terluka, dan terlibat dalam masalah Komunitas Roh, aku mengurungkannya.

Aku sadar duniaku dan duniamu berbeda. Mungkin akan lebih baik seperti ini. Kau dan aku memang harus berpisah. Dan takdir mengatakan bahwa kau akan hidup normal seperti dulu, tak ada lagi Hollow, tak ada lagi _Shinigami_, tak ada lagi kekhawatiran, tak ada lagi kau dan aku… mungkin aku akan merindukan itu semua…

***(^_^)***

Kudengar kau menjadi pemurung, kudengar kau berusaha untuk mendapatkan kekuatan Shinigamimu kembali. Kenapa kau menginginkan hal itu Ichigo? Cukup, tak jerakah kau setelah pertempuran terakhirmu melawan Aizen?

***(^_^)***

Dan hari itu pun tiba, saat dimana Urahara Kisuke menginginkanku untuk sebuah tugas, yaitu memberimu kekuatan_ shinigami_ kembali dengan pedang buatannya.

Awalnya aku ragu, tapi di dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku ingin kau bisa melihatku lagi, Ichigo. Aku merindukanmu. Dan saat aku berhasil melakukannya. Kau dan aku kembali.

Kau tak henti menatapku. Aku juga tak bisa lepas memandangmu. Aku terus berbicara namun kau diam seribu kata dan terus memperhatikanku. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Ichigo?

Karena jengkel dan malu, dengan segera aku menendang wajahmu saat kau akan mengatakan sebuah kata dari bibirmu. Aku berharap, mulai dari saat ini, kita bisa bersama-sama kembali seperti dulu. Apa aku boleh mengarapkan hal seperti itu, Ichigo? Karena kita memang memiliki sebuah ikatan, dan ikatan itu adalah…

**TAMAT**

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe, sebenernya udah Complete, tapi karena ingin mengeksploitasikan perasaan mereka lagi, Saya membuat lanjutannya dengan Isi hati Rukia yang di chapter sebelumnya adalah Isi hati Ichigo. Semoga berkenan di hati Readers.<strong>

**Banyak**** yang**** tanya,**_ Ikatan_** apa**** yang**** dimaksudkan**** di**** atas.**** Readers**** bisa**** mengimajinasikannya**** sendiri-sendiri.**** Dan**** apa**** menurut**** kalian?**** Oke,**** Mohon**** review! Segala Kritik, Pujian dan Flame Saya terima.  
><strong>


End file.
